Zexion's Journal
by khfan12
Summary: Vexen gives Zexion a journal when a new member joins the organization. He tells him to document important events as part of an experiment. But what is with this new member? Why is she...different than the others? Mainly ZexionxOC, slight LarxenexAxel, XionxDemyx, NaminexRoxas. Humor/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship
1. Entry 1, April 25

**Yay for Zexy fanfiction! :P**

**I came up with this idea a while ago.**

**This will mainly be ZexionxOC with some minor AxelxLarxene, and some others. I cant remember right now.**

**I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Exilla.**

* * *

**Entry 1; April 15****th**

Today Roxas and I were sent on a mission to recover a nobody. Xemnas claims that she's special, claims that she can feel, unlike other nobodies. He says that she can make others feel, give them feelings. She doesn't seem like anything special to me. Her blackish-blue hair is something different, though. Her emerald green eyes are kind of like Demyx's. She's a year younger than me; 18.

When I first met the girl, she was shaky; she was running from heartless for a while, probably about a month. They even injured her. For some reason, I have a feeling…I'm not sure what. I feel kind of…

Angry.

One thing about her, I think that her power is unique. She's telekinetic. She acts like it's nothing, like she's used to it. She was able to make friends with Xion, Naminé and Larxene, along with Demyx, Axel and Roxas within the first day that she was here.

That girl….she's a wonder.

Her name's Exilla.


	2. Entry 2, April 26

Here's the next chapter c:

* * *

**Entry 2; April 26****th**

Today, Larxene, Xion Naminé and Exilla went shopping or something like that. They came back with bags of clothes and books and CD's. Then they all hid in Larxene's room and music was coming out, for hours on end. It got pretty obnoxious after a while.

Girls are a mystery. It's no wonder they are always hanging out in little groups.

While the girls were gone, Demyx was trying to get me to hang out with him and the others. For what purpose, I have no idea. One thing I know; do not hang out with that guy when he's drunk or on sugar. You always learn that the hard way, unless you _like_ to hang out with someone like…_Demyx_. Even though he's older than me, he acts younger, like a child. Axel is like the older sibling, but he can be just as bad, if not worse.

Larxene however…she's someone that I do not want to mess with. Don't get me started about the time Demyx was dared by Marluxia to get some of her underwear...it wasn't pretty.

When the girls came out of the room, they were wearing some strange clothes. Larxene was wearing a pair of green pants, and a tight black t-shirt. Xion is wearing a black skirt and a blue shirt, Naminé, a purple and white dress. Exilla wore a purple halter-top and a short blue skirt that Larxene was saying 'she was glad she got it for her because she can now show off her legs'.

Jeans, t-shirts, dresses and skirts. It was quite weird seeing them like that. It isn't something that I'll be able to get used to. They all look different. Especially Exilla.

When I saw her, something in me made me feel…different. I'm not sure what it was. It was a warm feeling, a feeling like…maybe, just maybe…

Maybe this is how it is to feel.


	3. Entry 3, May 10

Here's another chapter! Haha, two for today!

* * *

**Entry 3; May 10****th**

Lately, Exilla has been hanging around the library. I wonder why… Maybe she's taken a liking to the quiet atmosphere and the comfort of it. Every time she's in there, her nose is stuck in a book. She's been reading allot lately and it's kind of creepy. I feel a stare at me, and I see her watching and staring at me while I'm working.

I don't know why, but every time I see her in there, I get a funny feeling, like butterflies in my stomach. I don't know about this…I went to go ask Vexen and he told me that he doesn't know what it could possibly be. I talked to her yesterday and she looked like she was glad about it. Here's how the conversation went:

_I walked into the library to find my book on alchemy and I heard a noise in an aisle. I looked in it and saw Exilla, trying to reach a book on a shelf. She was standing on her tip-toes and reaching for a book._

_"Ngh…I almost…got it…" She mumbled. I sighed and walked over there and grabbed the book she was looking for. I looked at the title and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" I asked.  
"What!" Exilla demanded, a faint redness starting to creep across her cheeks. "'The Water Witch'?" I asked. Exilla snatched the book away from me. "I don't see what the big deal is. I think we need more people like Harvey." She said. "Harvey?" I asked._

_"Yes, Harvey. One of the guys in the story." Exilla spat, turning away and starting to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and she turned around. "What?" She asked. I felt my face grow warm as I searched for the words to say to her. "Um…do you know where my Alchemy book is? I saw you reading it yesterday." I said quickly, immediately letting go of her hand. "I put it back on the table. You know the one that has a pile of books on it." She said, smiling. "Oh, okay." I said, my face starting to feel warm. Exilla walked away and when she did, I thought I heard her giggle._

I'm slightly confused about this. Scratch that, I'm _very_ confused about this.

Gosh, girls are weird.

No wait; girls are extremely weird.


End file.
